Grimlock (Aligned)
|-| Robot Form= |-| Tyrannosaurus Form= Summary Grimlock was the leader of a brutal sub-group of Autobots know as the Lighting Strike Coalition Force. While on an unauthorised investigation in which he and his team were presumed to have deserted, they found vast pools of untapped Energon and a mysterious tower-esque structure that was casting a huge Space Bridge in the sky. Before their investigation could proceed any further however, they were apprehended by Shockwave and his army of Insecticons. Now captured, Grimlock was subjected to a myriad of horrifying experiments which massively increased his already monstrous strength, though decreasing his intelligence and making his already infamous temperamental issues even more prevalent. And although Shockwave thought of Grimlock as no more than another pawn added to his arsenal, he underestimated the true ferocity he had bestowed upon the berserker, who eventually broke free of his restraints and set about smashing through the entire Decepticon Science Headquarters, to find his teammates and claim revenge on Shockwave for ever daring to mess with him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Grimlock Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Cybertronian, Dinobot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Limited Fire Manipulation (in Tyrannosaurus mode), Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack, Extreme Longevity, Berserk Mode, Rage Power Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Can easily contend with characters such as Optimus Prime and Megatron, if not outright surpass them entirely and is a fair match for Combiners such as Bruticus in Tyrannosaurus mode) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Shouldn't be much slower than the average Cybertronian, caught Starscream off guard) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 '(Can throw around Insecticon Bruisers who are as a large as him and push down huge metallic pillars with some strain) 'Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Is capable of tearing through doors that even armed Cybertronians cannot blast through with his bare hands, can rip apart Leapers who are comparable, if not superior to characters such as Optimus, with only moderate effort) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Both gameplay mechanics, such as his health bar, and story events present him as being far more durable than any other character in the games, sans the Titans and Bruticus. Can be hit by full charges from Bruisers who are supposedly as "big and tough" as he is and still countinue brawling at full capacity) Stamina: Extremely high (Can continously battle with several opponents of comparable strength for extended periods of time and keep going) Range: Several tens of meters Standard Equipment: His Energon sword and shield Intelligence: Average (Despite supposedly suffering a decrease in intelligence due to Shockwave's experiments, he was shown to still possess some tactical thinking and common sense) Weaknesses: While in difficult battles, Grimlock can have a tendency to succumb to bloodlusted rage, which massively boosts his strength but reduces his intelligence and self-preservation skills to virtually nil. He is incredibly stubborn and prideful, refusing help from allies he deems as "weak" and preferring to go solo in such situations. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Transformers Category:Tier 8 Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Autobots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Rage Users